Result of Recovery
by mwalt
Summary: Brennan accompanies Booth home after he is released from the hospital after being tortured. She lets slip just how much she cares.


Sorry I took so long to write anything. Things have been really crazy with my unit and I just spent a month in the field with no Internet, TV or phone!

Brennan insisted on accompanying him home though Booth didn't quite understand why. He was fine. The doctors and the nurses had said so. So why was Bones fussing?

He had been through worse. She had seen his x-rays. She knew. Though, truth be told, he like her fussing over him. A lot more than he should.

When he grunted, she was immediately beside him. "Let me massage your back Booth. It will make you feel better."

A massage from Bones? Definitely not a good idea though he found himself being led to his couch. She took off his shirt and started to massage his back. Booth felt himself immediately relax—she was good. He had to give her that. But then h thought he heard her sniffling. "Bones?" She didn't answer though her hands started to move slower and shake. He tried once more, "Bones?"

Still she didn't respond. He turned around and found her head downward so she wouldn't have to look at him. "What's wrong?"

Still nothing. He cupped her face and made her look at him. Her lip quivered. "I am so sorry Booth." Now he was confused. "We should have got there sooner. We should have figured it out sooner. They shouldn't have done this to you." Her fingers, shaking, she traced the newer scars on his chest.

Booth brought her to him and held her close—amazed that she was crying. Crying for him. It wasn't much but knowing her it was everything. When she subsided and started to pull away, he held her tight and kissed the top of her forehead then met her eyes. "I'm ok—it wasn't that bad. I've been through worse."

"You shouldn't have been. My one deserves this."

"I'm ok. I promise."

"My dad said—when I knew they had you…I was afraid I'd lose you. That I wouldn't see you again alive. That maybe it might have to be your bones that I'd have to identify. They could have done that to you. They were capable of that."

Booth moved again and brought her so she was sitting on his lap, head buried in his chest. "But they didn't. You got to me in time."

"Thanks to my dad."

"Hey, like I said before, your dad is a good man—he's just a little strict about protecting those he loves."

"He killed to protect me and Russ. He didn't trust the law."

"The law was corrupt in this case."

"There are other ways. You wouldn't have killed to protect me."

"Yes I would," Booth didn't hesitate, didn't think about his response.

Brennan jerked her head up—her eyes narrowing. "You say that like you already have." When he didn't reply, Brennan moved so she was straddling him. "Booth? Have you?"

"No," he answered firmly and truthfully praying she would leave it at that. But of course, she didn't.

"But you made someone believe you would. Who? Who did you make believe that you would kill for me?"

He sighed, knowing he would have to tell her. "You're not going to like it."

"Who?"

"Didn't you ever wonder why that gang leader didn't bother you after you stood up to him? He's killed for a lot less."

"I figured that since I stood up to him showed him I wasn't afraid of him…" her eyes flashed with recognition. "That's why you were late for the funeral. What did you do?"

So Booth told her. To say Brennan was shocked would be an understatement. But what surprised her was that she was actually thrilled and excited that she meant so much to him. Without thinking, she grabbed his face in between her hands and pressed his lips to hers.

Booth was definitely caught off guard by her kiss—he had been expecting a slap or a scolding at the very least. But this—he was frozen for a minute. Then instinct and need and desire took over. He wrapped his arms around her back and returned the kiss, opening up his mouth so their tongues could dance. After a moment, her hands lowered from his face and resided on his shoulders.

Brennan found herself rocking against him, desire building. His kisses were making her skin crawl with anticipation, sending shivers of lust down her body. His chest felt amazing against her hands and she knew it would feel amazing against her skin too.

With that thought, she broke the kiss and took off her shirt—coming back to him as she took off her bra. The moment her breasts touched his chest, Brennan smiled. She had been right. Absolutely amazing.

Booth growled as her breasts touched his chest, her hands coming up to touch them. She broke the kiss and he looked up seeing the desire in her eyes as she leaned back a little so he had better access to touch and taste. He lowered his head and began to taste: Bones still rocking against him.

Booth knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. He left her breasts and brought his lips back to hers. His hands moved down to her jeans and he grabbed her, standing up. Her legs locked around his back as he carried her to his room.

He had a moment's hesitation as he laid her down but the desire in her yes plus the fact that she had already moved his belt and was lowering his jeans—well, there was only so much a man could take.

Pretty soon, they were both naked. Booth was just about to enter her when he had a quick thought. "Are you on the pill?"

She looked up at him, confusion in her eyes then realization. "No. There's been no need lately. Do you have--?"

He rolled off of her and leaned over to get some out of his dresser. She took it from him, opened it and quickly slid it on.

Booth could smell her desire and pushed her back down, entering her without worry. She cried out his name, his first name as he entered her.

They soon found a rhythm and began to explore each other frantically. Before either of them knew it, it was over for both of them. Quick yet so satisfying.

Brennan rested her head against his chest and Booth wrapped an arm to hold her steady, glad that he wasn't the only one who was having trouble returning his breathing to normal.

When at last his breathing was somewhat normal, Booth heard and felt the steadiness of Bones' breathing. She had fallen asleep. Chuckling slightly, he gathered her up and slid them both under the covers. Then he too, went to sleep.

In the morning Booth woke up alone. His eyebrows squinted together. Had it all been a dream. He heard her voice then noticed her jeans and thong on his floor. He got up but couldn't find his robe so he threw back on his jeans—forgoing the boxes and headed out to the kitchen to the welcome sight of Bones in his robe and the smell of coffee.

She noticed him and handed him a cup, intent on what she was saying, "I'll see you there. Bye."

She hung up and looked at him. Booth wanted to laugh at the mixed emotions spreading across her face and throughout her body language. She truly didn't appear to know what to do but she was still here. She wasn't running. So he kept a straight face. "Who was on the phone?"

"Amanda Wriley."

"Should I know her?"

Brennan shook her head. "I don't believe I've ever mentioned. We were in the system together. She's going to be in town next weekend. Wanted to have lunch."

"You've never mentioned any of your friends from the system."

"It's not something I talk about."

"I know. Though if you ever wanted to…" he covered her hand.

She looked down but didn't retract her hand. "You talk about your childhood, I'll talk about mine."

Anyone else who would have said that Booth would have taken offense or walked away but he knew that she was really telling him that some things were private. Even between them. It wasn't a threat or a double-edged sword. She knew he wasn't ready—probably would never be ready and she was asking him to respect her childhood the same way she respected hers.

He smiled and brought her to him—kissing her forehead. Then he touched her robe—his robe—"I was looking for his."

"Sorry. My phone rang and I didn't want to wake you and I couldn't find my clothes."

"It's alright. It looks good on you." He kissed her lips lightly and was delighted when she came back for something deeper.

When they came apart for air she smiled wickedly at him, "It would look even better off."

Booth grinned and undid the belt of the robe and watched it fall to the floor. Then he looked back at her. "I believe you're right Bones. Better off. Definitely."

Then he kissed her, picking her up and setting her on the counter. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer as he started to trail kisses down her neck. "You are so beautiful Bones."

She smiled. "You're not too bad yourself," then gasped as he bit her left nipple.

Booth took his time enjoying her, despite her urgings and attempts to remove his jeans. He was going to savor the moment, savor her just in case she decided to say it was just sex.

As soon as that thought came to him, Booth growled. She would not say that it was just sex. He wouldn't let her. He would give her the best sex she had ever had so she would never want to leave. Determined, he moved her hands away once more and left her breast, lowering his head.

He heard her sharp intake of breath as she realized what his intent was. Her hands left the counter and went to the back of his head. But Booth didn't need any urging. He knew what he wanted and he was going to have it.

Her legs spread open as he reached his destination. He licked and tasted, sucked and blowed. All the while, he could feel her shaking and urging him to continue with whimpers and moans of pleasure.

When he found her clit, Brennan had no choice but to let go of his head. She had to hold onto the counter. She knew that if she didn't, she would lose her balance. She was so close. So amazing close.

Then nothing. Booth was gone—no longer touching or kissing her. Confused, she opened up her eyes. He was right in front of her.

He kissed her—fiercely, protectively, demandingly, owningly. "You're mine," he said as he entered her. "Mine."

She found herself agreeing as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. "Yes. Yours."

Booth growled in approval and continued to thrust into her. She gave back with everything she had till at least she came followed momentarily by him. Booth pulled her to him, kissing the top of her forehead. "I'm never going to let you go Bones."

"I know.

He looked down and met her eyes. She didn't flinch. "If this was just sex to you," Booth's heart tore as he said it, "You need to let me know and you need to let me know now."

"It wasn't. I still don't exactly believe in everything you do Booth. And I have my doubts about this. But I'm willing to try so long as you're there to help me." Booth couldn't help but smile as she said, "I'm yours."

When he scooped her up, he loved the sound of her laugh, "What are you doing Booth?"

"It's Saturday. I was thinking of spending the day in bed. What do you say?"

"Why Booth, I couldn't agree with you more," Brennan grinned as he laid her down. "Just how do you expect to pass the day?"

"Oh, I have a few ideas," he grinned back at her.

Brennan was delighted as he showed her just what those ideas were.


End file.
